I wonder what Molly would think
by doublelily
Summary: <html><head></head>Short little drabble based around Katie Bell and Ron Weasley.  I may add more, but for now it's just a cute little scene.  :</html>


Katie often wondered what she had gotten herself into, dating Ron Weasley. Wasn't it bad enough dating Fred during third year? Wasn't it worse when George revealed that it was actually _him_ instead of Fred? It had to be a form of masochism, because no sane person would submit themselves to that sort of torture.

Yet here she was, readying herself for another Weasley family function, where there was the annual tradition of "Who can find where the Twins hid the extendable ears first?" and (on a slightly better note) food fights. It was to the point where she asked herself why she even bothered dolling up when the rest of the evening was going to be spent pulling chunks of pumpkin pasties from her hair.

All she knew was she had to find those blasted ears before nightfall. One year of having Charlie listening in on them throughout the night was enough for Katie. She still wasn't quite over the mortification from the next morning. Molly wasn't quite over it either and still insisted—though Ron told her off—that they sleep in separate rooms from now on. And while it was supposed to make Katie feel better, having Arthur remind Molly that his mother said the same thing and kept watch after a certain 'incident' did NOT help matters any. No, either she gets the ears, or Ron gets the sleeping bag…outside.

"They are ridiculous! The most big-headed gits I've ever had the misfortune to meet! Unpack your bags, Bell. We're not going to this stupid get-together." Ron entered the flat in the same manner he usually did—complaining about something or someone. Katie didn't even have to ask to know who it was about this time.

"Molly would A.K. us on the spot if we didn't show up just because Fred and George stole your broom, Ron."

Katie walked into the living room to find her boyfriend throwing clothes out of his bags onto the floor. She plucked a pair of boxers off the lamp and rolled her eyes. "And if you think I'm cleaning this up, you're sorely mistaken."

Ron spun around and shook his toothbrush at her, "Do you know what those…..imbeciles did this time? They invited Lavender to the Quidditch match. Lavender Brown! My ex-girlfriend Lavender!"

"Can you say her name again? I didn't quite catch it."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, hardy-har. You may not think much of it, but I know they're only doing this to irk me. They think it's funny when you get angry at me, and believe me, you'd get angry at Lavender hanging around."

Katie thought about it, "You're right, that sounds terribly petty. I would completely get mad at you for doing nothing. Thank Merlin I'm dating you—you know me better than I know myself!"

At least Ron had the decency to look sheepish, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Haven't you learned by now that I'm more easy-going than that? I mean, I met your brothers while playing Quidditch. I can out-drink _anyone_ in the Fire Whiskey annuals that Colin and Dennis set up. I can hold my own during magical tug-of-war-and that Giant Squid fights dirty."

Ron stood there for a minute. Katie could tell that he was trying hard to say the right thing, which meant that it always came out as the wrong thing. It might sound far-fetched, but he literally could recite from Beedle the Bard verbatim and somehow insult the entire nation of Bulgaria.

Finally it seemed he found the right words.

"Then why do you always act so Lavender-like at my family functions?"

Luckily, Katie had the patience and tolerance in the relationship so she fought back the urge to completely tear him down verbally. Why did she date him again? Katie closed her eyes, "I'm going to assume you mean why I don't act annoying and like I would rather be somewhere else. That's simple, your brothers are annoying and I'm going to get annoyed. I may be easy going, but I don't appreciate every little move I make being monitored for their pleasure."

"You also didn't like it when George called you 'Bell of Ron's balls'".

Katie snickered, "I'll admit now that it's quite clever. At the time it was in front of your mother—who did _not_ find it humorous. She already thinks we shag like rabbits."

"We _do_ shag like rabbits."

"But she doesn't have to know that!"

Ron paled, "Maybe that's why Lavender was invited, in hopes that she would share stories from school."

She blew a strand of hair that fell, "Speaking of that, I wouldn't worry too much on Lavender. I've had good word from Ginny that George has a thing for those annoying types. Maybe the reason why she's invited is because he's trying to get in good with her?"

Disgust took over Ron's face. "Get in good with _Lavender_? That's more absurd than imagining Snape in a pink tutu. She's my ex, what's he trying to do with her?"

Katie crossed her arms, "I happen to be an ex of Fred…or George, I'm not quite sure, actually. You seemed to have no problem asking _me_ out despite the fact that your brother slobbered all over my face for two whole months."

Ron stuttered, "Well…that's different. You're Katie Bell, a goddess, an immortal among mortals. A living replica of Aphrodite or Helga The Beautiful. Anyone would be mad not to want you."

Ah, _that's _why she dated him.


End file.
